


You'll Be a Man, Boy!

by shawtheash



Category: Gemini Man (2019)
Genre: M/M, Raping your mom doesn't make you free
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 所以这就是克莱告诉他要逾越的东西，小克莱的脑中响起亨利的问话。强奸亨利，把他的基因的母体肏到失态，他就能把“母亲”从自己的版图上抹去，迎来新一阶段的人生。





	You'll Be a Man, Boy!

“这就是克莱告诉你要逾越的东西吗？”亨利喘息着问道。

小克莱的呼吸同样很重。他的手沿着亨利的脊柱往上摸，动作因留恋皮肤的触感而慢了一些，但他下一秒就把亨利的头按了下去，用低哑的声音命令他闭嘴。

亨利的颧骨磕在地上，为此痛哼了一声。小克莱的老二正插在他的屁股里，挤开他紧张的肠道，缓慢但坚定地推进。

亨利事实上湿漉漉的——小克莱用了不少润滑剂——但亨利依然紧缩着，从人到后穴都是。他的双手被反绑在背后，此时难耐地握着拳，手指一收一放，因被侵入而吓得不知道该怎么摆。那个更年轻的自己趴在他的身后，胸膛贴着脊背，一挺腰便插到了底。齐根没入。亨利在意识到这一点时大口呼吸了起来，像溺水的人突然浮出水面。他撅着屁股，艰难地适应着被拓开后穴的胀痛感，但小克莱把他牢牢地摁在地上，直接动了起来。

这是一场强奸，可小克莱太心软了，只要亨利表露出难受的迹象，他就会下意识地放慢动作，转瞬间又会懊悔自己的心慈手软，恶狠狠地一连操上好几下。亨利听话得要命，高高地翘着圆滚滚的屁股，脑袋乖顺地抵着地面，不时发出介于呻吟和痛呼之间的声响。他受了太多伤，此时还在流血，却已经被小克莱掐着屁股操得汁水四溅。前列腺液和润滑剂的混合物沿着他的大腿往下流，和他的血混合在一处。

被自己的克隆强奸的感觉很奇怪。从某个角度想，这根正埋在湿热的肠道里标记领土的老二正是亨利自己的老二。这个想法在脑中一闪而过，亨利打了个激灵，小克莱的鸡巴突然擦过了他的前列腺，给了他一瞬纯粹的快感。亨利闷哼了一声。

他自己意识不到，但小克莱听得出他的声音变了。他的音调飘高了，尾音颤抖着，同时带着满足和不满，叫人听得心里发痒。小克莱一时没摸清自己在想什么，可他的身体先一步行动了。他握着亨利的腰，放缓了动作去找那个点，想让亨利继续发出这种声音。

亨利爽到时的模样跟平时有天壤之别，小克莱从来没见过这样的亨利。他的眉头依然紧锁着，眼睛睁开一线，眼珠发着抖往上翻，嘴无意识地张着，无暇咽下的唾液在嘴边滚动。小克莱再次找准地方时，亨利发出了近似于嘶吼的响动，他下意识地重新挣扎了起来，想从小克莱的身下逃走。这惹怒了小克莱，男孩加重了手下的力道，把亨利严丝合缝地禁锢在自己身下，喝令道：“别乱动！”

他就着一股冲动低下头咬了亨利，留下一圈清晰的牙印。亨利像被叼住脖颈的雌兽一样僵着身体，小克莱的老二把他死死地钉在地上。那根又粗又长的阴茎如凶器般往亨利的肉穴里捣，每一次抽出都带着白浆，两只阴囊把亨利的臀肉拍得发热。小克莱凭着本能肏亨利，手胡乱地摸到亨利的胯下，意识到他也勃起了。小克莱腰动得像马达，手上却抓着亨利的一根硬物大脑空白：亨利·布罗根他妈的光靠被插屁股就能硬。

他的情绪冲上脑子，底下突然间没了分寸，逮着亨利用力地肏，每一下都撞进最深处，直到高潮来得猝不及防，他赶不及拔出来，头晕眼花地在亨利的穴里射得一干二净。小克莱大睁着眼睛，愣怔地盯着脱力地趴在地上的亨利。所以这就是克莱告诉他要逾越的东西，小克莱的脑中响起亨利的问话。强奸亨利，把他的基因的母体肏到失态，他就能把“母亲”从自己的版图上抹去，迎来新一阶段的人生。

但小克莱没有这种感觉。他的心里空落落的。

亨利在地上断断续续地喘息，想要翻过身来，背后却突然盖上了一片温热的胸膛。小克莱从背后死死地抱住了他，开始哭。他哭得很压抑，眼泪一滴滴地往下掉，声音却闷在喉咙里出不来。他抱得也很紧，像要压碎亨利一般把他挤向自己，手臂用力得发颤。他咬牙切齿地说：“这不是我想要的东西。”

开口说话使得一声呜咽从他的嘴角溜了出来，小克莱闭上嘴，颤抖地深呼吸了一次，又重复道：“这不是我想要的东西。”

征服母亲不能给他新生，杀死父亲才能。

END


End file.
